Blind Date Blues
by TerrierLee
Summary: Set up on a blind date by their friends, an unlikely couple arises. Oneshot. Kouzumi.


This story was originally posted on the digimonexchange community on livejournal.

In this story, Izumi and Koushirou are set up on a blind date. Watch an unlikely couple unfold right before your eyes...

* * *

The whole idea was stupid. Who cares that she was twenty-four and still single? Her life was as perfect as it could be. She had a tight group of friends who would never betray her, a steady job, and even her own little apartment that she shared with Junpei. The apartment was her idea of course. She didn't like the idea of living alone and since Junpei had an extra room and was looking for a roommate, she quickly jumped to the opportunity.

Her colleague from work fixed up the arrangement, said he was an old friend and how he needed to get out of the house. Her cooking partner quietly grumbled at that, something about orange laptops and bugs. Izumi only shrugged at that, putting the finishing touches on her appetizer. This whole idea was stupid. She was far too busy, and content, with life to have a boyfriend.

But that didn't stop her friend from dragging her to her blind date.

* * *

"Oh c'mon Koushirou! This is good for you! You really need to get out of the house. I mean, look at how pale you are! It's not natural!" The once again brunette pulled at the reluctant redhead who wouldn't budge from his place in front of a certain pineapple laptop.

Mimi stomped her foot onto the floor, causing a clunk sound. "Listen to me Koushirou, if you do not go on this blind date I will smash your laptop to bits. And do not think I won't!" Koushirou looked up at that, eyes the size of UFOs.

"You wouldn't." He fixed a glare at his old friend. She only nodded. Mimi plopped down next to Koushirou in a ladylike manner, eyes giving a pleading look.

"Please Koushirou, this would mean the _world_ to me. Just... go out to dinner with her. Talk. Make a _friend_."

"I already have friends."

Mimi scoffed, "Oh please. We're like family, the whole lot of us. It's not the same. You need to see different people than just the gang and Mr. Takenouchi. Just give my friend a chance. If you don't hit it off then I'll back off." The bearer of Purity wrapped her arms around Koushirou's right arm; head leaning on his shoulder, the pleading look still evident on her face. "_Please_?"

Koushirou sighed. What was worse, meeting someone new or having to be bothered by a good friend when he had something important due the next day? He shut his eyes before softly patting Mimi on the shoulder. "... Okay."

The brunette perked up at this and jumped up. "Oh Kou-chan you won't regret this! I just know it!" With that, she gave Koushirou a peck on the cheek and went off to confirm when the date was and how she had to get in contact with her friend.

Koushirou gave an inaudible sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

What had she gotten herself into? Izumi was in her bathroom, putting the finishing touches of her makeup on when Junpei knocked softly on the door. "Izumi-chan?"

Izumi glanced at the door, reapplied another layer of lipstick, tucked a stray hair behind her ear, nodded at her reflection before turning towards the bathroom door, "What is it Junpei?"

A slight pause followed Izumi's question before Junpei asked softly, "... Are you decent?" Izumi smiled. In the Digital World, when the Toucanmon tried to get her digivice, she was still in the changing room and believed someone to be a peeping tom. Junpei still blushes from that incident till this day. But following Izumi's welcome into their shared apartment, a roach made its way into Izumi's bathroom one morning, as she just exited the shower. Junpei heard her screams and ran to her aid, only to get hit with a plunger. Now Junpei never entered her bathroom without asking.

"Yes Junpei. You can come in." The door to her bathroom slowly opened and with caution, Junpei poked his head in. His eyes quickly looked her over, and he smiled, feeling confident to open the door much more.

"Oh Izumi-chan. You look beautiful. You're gonna knock this guy right on his face." The blonde laughed. As expected from Junpei. And it was with good reason. Long before fixing up her makeup, Izumi took the time the night before to carefully choose a stylish yet still casual outfit for her blind date. A simple shirt with a design on the cover, a jacket to cover the shirt, and tight fitting jeans that bellows out after the knees. Sandals donned on her feet, showing off, to what she thought, her cute toes. The top portion of her hair was nestled on her head, hidden beneath a bandana, one she got specially from Kouji as he grew out of his bandana and long hair stage, while the rest of her hair stayed down, though there were a few braids and twists to add a bit of flavor to her. Bracelets decorated her wrists, and a watch made its home on her left wrist.

Like Junpei said, she looked beautiful.

Izumi took a look at her watch and gasped. She was going to be late! She grabbed her bag from the counter next to her sink, hugged Junpei, told him to call her on her phone if he needed anything, and was on her way out the door.

* * *

Koushirou tapped a finger on the tabletop. He found a note from Mimi, telling him to go to their local NcDonald's at ten in the morning. He awoke at the crack of dawn and was early by two hours.

Nervous? No.

He typed away on his laptop for the first hour, it wasn't until the second hour crept by did he get tired of typing and put his laptop away, now getting annoyed. Then again, it wasn't his date's fault he turned up early and thus was bored.

No. This was all Mimi's fault.

Mimi dragged him away from his secluded life. Mimi decided to set him up on this blind date. Mimi, Mimi, Mimi!

Koushirou grumbled under his breath and laid his head on the table. No use getting mad at her now. He was already here for two hours and he hadn't planned anything for today anyway.

Just then, a shadow fell across the redhead, forcing him to look up. A blonde stood in front of him, dressed much more casual than one would on a normal day. Koushirou groaned once he realized who he was looking at. He placed his head back on the table. All that lack of sleep was catching up to him.

When the girl did not move, Koushirou grudgingly picked his head back up.

"Are you Mimi's friend?" His question was mirrored back to him at that same moment.

Koushirou blinked. So did the girl.

The blonde broke out into a smile first, Koushirou followed shortly after, their laughter caused a few heads to turn in their direction. The redhead leaned back and gestured to the chair across from him, the girl gratefully took the seat.

A few minutes ticked by, both looked uncertain as to why they were there and what to do. Izumi coughed into her fist, as if to start something. The man before her gave off a strong vibe, one that seemed to say, "Get away from me. I don't want to talk to you."

He looked up at her cough and his eyes turned to saucers. She blinked. His mesmerized gaze was directed at her bracelet.

Now Izumi's bracelet was custom made by none other than Chiaki. After her adventure in the Digital World, Chiaki began to create sculptures of Digimon she met and saw on a daily basis. Angemon was the first one she made. After that, she made a series of Mamemon. These were given to the original six, along with Teppei, Katsuharu and Teruo. Thanks to Bokomon's book, Chiaki was able to create more sculptures of other Digimon. After making a certain amount, Chiaki was then confident that she could make miniature sculptures. They were a huge success and gave them to her friends, with a discount of course. On her bracelet were Bokomon, Neemon, Mamemon, Angemon, Cherubimon, Lucemon, Grottomon, Ranamon, Mercuremon, Arbormon, Duskmon, Wolfmon, Agnimon, Fairymon, Chakmon, Blitzmon, Lowemon, and Patamon. The ones in particular that caught Koushirou's fancy were Patamon and Angemon.

_Impossible._ He thought. _How would she know about Digimon?_ Instead of voicing his thought though, his only response was, "Wow. Prodigious bracelet. Where did you get it?"

Izumi lifted her arm; turning her wrist this and that way to get a good look at all her charms. "Oh. My friend made them for me. She's really talented. If you want, I can get you one. All my friends have something like this bracelet. It's kind of... sentimental for us, I guess..." Her eyes looked downward, as she seemed to get sucked into a distant memory. "Oh those were the times. I miss those days. When we were- Oh! Here I am blabbering about stupid things that happened years ago." She looked up at that then, once realizing she was about to talk about a world that no one knew about except for her and her friends.

Koushirou leaned forward at this, resting his head on his hand. _Prodigious. Someone else has gone to the Digital World._ "Well... Oh wow, I don't even know your name."

"Izumi."

"Koushirou... My last name is Izumi."

The blonde giggled at that. "Wow. Too bad my last name is Orimoto. It would be hilarious if my last name was Koushirou." Laughter erupted from the two once again. "So, what were you going to say before?"

The bearer of Knowledge took out his laptop at that moment, opening it up and typing away before Izumi could ask. He furiously typed away, concentrating on what he was doing. Izumi suddenly realized what Mimi mentioned by her male friend being a computer freak.

With a triumphant shout, Koushirou turned the laptop to face Izumi. "Tell me, do you recognize this creature?" On the computer screen, a familiar face greeted her. Why, it was that floating baby Digimon from the Village of Beginnings. What was its name? Matimon? No... Motimon! Izumi looked back at Koushirou. What was he up to?

With a calm voice, Izumi asked, "Why do you have a picture of Motimon on your computer?"

Koushirou sighed, closing his laptop and putting it away. Once finished, he answered. "My partner."

"You're _partner_?!"

The redhead nodded. "Yes. If you know about Digimon, then who is your partner?"

Izumi scratched her cheek, giving an uncertain look in Koushirou's direction. "Well... I don't have one."

A curious expression. "What do you mean you don't have one? If you were in the Digital World, then you should have gotten a digivice and a partner."

She put the hand down. "Oh I have the digivice. It's in my bag if you want to see it. I had to get a new cell phone thanks to my adventure. But I'm my own partner."

Confusion covered curiosity. "You're your own partner?"

She nodded. "Yes. My friends, save for four of them, are their own partners too. We also had two Digimon follow us everywhere. But they weren't anyone's partner."

Confusion remained. "But how are you your own partner? That makes no _sense_!"

Izumi leaned back, a headache was coming on. "Okay listen. I don't know about your adventure in the Digital World, but in mine, we were the Digimon. Get it? We were actually _in_ the battle, duking it out. You wouldn't believe half the stuff we went through."

Koushirou scrambled to sit up correctly, "Oh I can imagine! To actually be in the battle... Oh man you have no idea how helpless I felt when I had to watch Tentomon get pummeled by our villains!"

"Well," Izumi rubbed her cheek. "Getting pummeled by an overgrown rabbit is always fun. You should have seen us beat up Lucemon. That angel had it coming."

"Lucemon?"

The woman waved her hand to Koushirou. "Evil angel Digimon. Tried to take over the Digital World. He had serious issues. Even killed his two henchmen."

The redhead nodded. "I remember one guy we fought, he did the same thing. It was horrible. I mean, I wasn't there to see it, but I heard from my friends who were actually witnessing it."

"Huh."

With that, their little conversation stalled to a halt.

Shortly after, Koushirou's cell phone rang, alerting him to business matters. He excused himself and went about his way.

Izumi mused on what just conspired, before ordering an iced coffee to go, and went off to visit some friends and do some errands.

* * *

"I'm home." A weary voice called to the dimmed apartment complex. Izumi looked around. "Junpei? You home?" A low hum from a television alerted her to the living room. 

There, on the couch, was Junpei and Kouichi. An action movie was on mute as the two men were sleeping shoulder to shoulder. Izumi heaved a happy sigh, brought out a blanket and covered the two. _Staying up late watching movies again I see._ The Warrior of Wind clicked the television off, and was starting to retreat to her room when a sound from the sofa attracted her attention.

"Hm... Izumi-chan? That you?" She smiled.

"Yeah Junpei. Did I wake you?"

The once plump man shook his head a tad, so not to wake the other man on the couch. "Nah. I was half 'sleep anyway." He sat up a little, but not enough that it disturbed his companion. "How was the date?"

A thoughtful look came across her face, as she tried to find the right words to describe her morning. "Well... Let's just say it was... _interesting_. Very very interesting."


End file.
